


We Might Be Very Compatible

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Porn, Porn with Feelings, They’re both nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: They go back to Iwaizumi’s hotel and make use of that “no clothes” rule.Aka: the least graphic smut you will ever read





	We Might Be Very Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is like 90% talking and 10% actual sex and even that is such an oof

The hotel room was much nicer than Oikawa had been expecting. For starters, the “mini-bar” was not in any way “mini” and instead appeared to contain enough alcohol for someone to drink away even the worst kinds of problems. Couple that with the cozy looking sitting area, the massive LED TV, and the most spacious bed that Oikawa had ever seen, and he could say that he was thoroughly impressed. 

“Wow, Iwa-chan,” he said in awe as his date pulled him by the hand. “You must be important.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled, the throaty sound intoxicating Oikawa immediately as the shorter man continued. “They felt bad about making me come here on short notice, so I got a nice room. Are you complaining?” 

Oikawa shook his head quickly as he could without his glasses coming off, continuing to be pulled behind Iwaizumi until they reached the edge of the bed. With a tiny yelp, he was yanked quickly the rest of the way until he was standing chest to chest with his date, their eyes meeting. As soon as they did, Oikawa felt a flare of want bubble up inside him. Those  _ eyes  _ were just so demanding and strong, and all Oikawa wanted to do was just lay down and take whatever Iwaizumi wanted to give to him. 

“So,” Iwaizumi whispered, his hot breath sending a shudder down Oikawa’s spine. “Have you ever bottomed?” 

Oikawa felt the smile drop off his face. He never had, but he didn’t want to admit to that; what if Iwaizumi didn’t want to deal with an inexperienced bottom? 

“No,” Oikawa said shyly, looking down and blushing. 

“H-hey,” Iwaizumi said, his hand coming up to lift Oikawa’s chin so that their eyes met again. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I could always…” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “No,” he said, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck so he could pull him closer. “I really want to. I-if that’s okay.” 

He felt a hand travel from his waist to the back of his head, sending a shiver underneath wherever it pressed. Oikawa nearly whimpered under the touch; it was  _ far  _ from the most invasive touch he’d ever felt, but something about it felt so intimate it was almost unbearable. Once the hand was planted firmly at the back of Oikawa’s head, Iwaizumi leaned in and put his mouth just a fraction of an inch away from Oikawa’s ear. 

“That’s perfect,” he whispered, and Oikawa felt himself melt into Iwaizumi’s arms because it had been far too long since he’d done this. He vaguely felt himself being moved, but it wasn’t until he felt the cool pressure of the bed on his back that Oikawa even noticed they were on the bed. He was distracted. Mostly because Iwaizumi was above him, caging in his body with strong legs and those  _ killer  _ arms. And when Oikawa looked up into Iwaizumi’s eyes, he was met with a raised brow and a smirk that was just enough a smile that Oikawa could practically  _ feel  _ all of the blood in his body rushing between his legs. 

“Are you zoning out right now?” Iwaizumi said through his smile, shifting his weight to one hand while he used the other to poke the side of Oikawa’s head. The taller man promptly blinked, because he  _ had  _ been zoning out and it took him a second to pull himself out of his own thoughts. 

“No,” Oikawa said, but it didn’t sound in the least bit convincing. 

“If this is too fast for you, it’s okay, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, the hand that had been poking the taller man coming down to cradle his cheek. 

“N-no, it’s not that,” Oikawa said, a raging blush appearing on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa almost wanted to hit him for being so  _ caring  _ because it made him feel bad about what he was about to say. 

“I can’t call you Iwa-chan in bed,” he explained. “B-but I, um…”

He desperately looked at Iwaizumi, hoping he had figured out what the problem was by now, but the shorter man just looked at him with a puzzled expression. 

Oikawa sighed. “Ican’trememberyourgivenname.” 

It really  _ wasn’t  _ his fault. Oikawa had been terrified of flying the first time he’d heard it, and there was no reason to ever say it again. Somewhere in all of that, the name had slipped his mind. 

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi said, laughing. “Come again?” It was painfully obvious that he had  _ absolutely  _ heard correctly the first time, but Oikawa understood that he deserved this. 

“I can’t remember,” Oikawa said slowly. “Your given name.” 

The stifled chuckles broke into a full on laugh as Iwaizumi dropped his head to Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa watched him carefully, not sure if Iwaizumi would be upset or angry when he raised his head. He was laughing now, but that could change. 

Thankfully, when Iwaizumi raised his head back above Oikawa, he was still smiling. Still suspicious, Oikawa prepared himself for the worst as Iwaizumi opened his mouth. 

“You’re cute.” 

_ What.  _

Oikawa felt his jaw go slack as he tried to comprehend what just happened, but before he could say anything, lips were being pressed on his and his breath was stolen from him. Iwaizumi’s lips were firm, but soft and pressed insistently against Oikawa, who realized that this should be a two way street and began kissing back with equally as much force. Oikawa had kissed his fair share of people, both male and female, some of them for a night and some of them in long-term relationships that never panned out. But, none of those people even held a candle to the immense about of pleasure and satisfaction that came from kissing Iwaizumi. 

As soon as Iwaizumi pulled away, Oikawa was left gasping for air and looking up. Both of their glasses were askew, but neither of them was about to waste time fixing that. Oikawa was still half in shock when Iwaizumi leaned back down, whispering in his ear as his other hand traveled down the taller man’s body. 

“Hajime,” he said simply, and Oikawa instantly felt stupid because he  _ knew  _ that. If he’d just thought a little bit harder, he wouldn’t have had to go through all of that embarrassment. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa repeated as the hand that had been moving down his body curled underneath him and cupped his ass. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi responded with a smirk, giving the clothed flesh in his palm a friendly squeeze.  _ Clothes… _

“Hajime,” Oikawa repeated again. “You have too many clothes on.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, as if he had just noticed that they were both still fully clothed. 

“I see,” he said. “‘Maybe we should fix that?” 

It barely even took a minute for the problem to be solved, and something about seeing Iwaizumi without clothes on took away all of the self-restraint that Oikawa had. Iwaizumi must have felt the same way because he wasted no time reaching down to stretch Oikawa, who relished in the feeling. 

He had made  _ other  _ people feel this way, and it had always looked a little dramatic in his opinion. But as soon as Iwaizumi curled his fingers, the taller man took back everything he ever said about topping being innately better. Iwaizumi wasn’t even really inside him yet, and Oikawa was melting under the touch. 

After an unidentifiable amount of time, Iwaizumi finally extracted his fingers from Oikawa, who whined at the loss of pressure. Then, lips were pressed to his again and he forgot to be upset. 

“You ready?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice husky. Oikawa couldn’t find his words, so he just nodded, whimpering slightly. They had already put on a condom a while ago, so Oikawa knew he really had nothing to worry about. 

The second he felt Iwaizumi enter him, Oikawa let out an embarrassing moan that almost guaranteed that whoever was next door would be filing a noise complaint. He had never felt like this before, so  _ full  _ and complete. His hands clawed at the sheets beneath him as he panted, his breathing breaking out into moans and gasps every time Iwaizumi thrusted inside. 

“ _ Hajime… _ ” he whimpered as Iwaizumi started moving faster. The shorter man responded by leaning down to claim Oikawa’s bruised lips with his own. 

It only took a short while longer of Iwaizumi’s brutal thrusting for Oikawa to come untouched over both of their chests, biting his lip so hard that blood leaked out. Iwaizumi quickly followed with a loud grunt, before pulling out of Oikawa and collapsing beside him. 

“ _ Tooru _ ,” he whispered, a shaking hand reaching out to thread itself in the taller man’s hair. Oikawa turned as best as he could, his spent body protesting. 

Iwaizumi looked so pretty there, his glasses barely hanging on to his face and his cheeks flushed pink with arousal. His dilated pupils had started to retreat, but not enough to look completely normal. Oikawa suppressed the flood of emotion that bubbles up as he looked at Iwaizumi, instead opting to shuffle forward and let himself be pulled into the shorter man’s arms, regardless of the mess it was making. 

“You’re amazing,” Oikawa whispered, his breathing returning to normal. 

“Are you sure you’ve never bottomed before?” Iwaizumi said in response. 

Oikawa shook his head, silently self-conscious of what that could mean. 

“I’m glad you’re afraid of flying,” Iwaizumi continued, his nose nuzzling into Oikawa’s hair. 

“R-rude, Iwa-chan,” the taller man said. But, he knew what Iwaizumi meant. If he hadn’t been so afraid of flying, they most likely never would have spoken on that plane, and they definitely wouldn’t be here now. 

 

Oikawa sighed. “I’m glad too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ok so this series is mainly just about their relationship and I’m having some fun with it along the way, so I’m not doing super graphic smut because that kind of throws off the vibe I’m trying to get goin here, you feel me?


End file.
